villainsdatingvillains
by justapple1
Summary: "Welcome to Villainsdatingvillains! The number one (actually, the only) dating site for villains!" After coming to the conclussion that the object of her affections does not return her feelings, Nurse Cohort decides to join a dating website. Nurse Cohort/ Dr. Minyak.
1. villainsdatingvillains

A/N: Hi there! This is the first of three chapters in this series. Hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger.

* * *

Most people consider her to be a 'hot nurse'.

Nurse Cohort however doesn't think that she's all that. She has her days when she looks in the mirror and absolutely loves herself. Some days however -though they are few in number- she wants to change a lot about herself. Just for the sake of change.

 _And_ because it would get _someone's_ attention.

Someone, who at the moment is sitting at the table in their (temporary) secret lair, brooding.

Or as he calls it: _thinking_.

She knows that it's brooding though. A woman is always right (okay not really, but in this case she is!). Especially if said woman is the assistant to said man. And especially since said man is an evil genius who likes to act as if he's always right although it is written clear as day on his face that he knows that she's right but does not want to admit it.

But anyways.

She sighs as she stares at him from her position on the couch. She had turned the (stolen) TV on a few hours ago, connecting it to her PearPad so as to catch up with the episodes she had missed while they had been in jail (yes, villains also watch TV like everyone else. Cause, Walking Orange people!).

Dr. Minyak wasn't really interested in catching up with _any_ of their favorite TV shows. After he had busted her out of jail, he had hurriedly told her that he was going to work on another evil plan. So it didn't really surprise her that when they got to one of their lairs, he immediately set out to work at the table in the living room.

She had walked around, checking if everything was as good as when they had last been here. This one lair was an actual house. Two story's, two bedrooms (with stolen beds), one bathroom, and a backyard. To keep nosy people away, they had put signs at the front of the house, warning about deadly chemicals.

They actually have dozens of abandoned houses, factories and two houses bought under fake names that they could use every time they had to bust out of jail after their plans have undoubtedly been foiled by Captain Man and Kid Danger. Every one of them contained plumbing, electricity and internet. Not all contained a bedroom for each of them ( she really doesn't mind that though. She really doesn't). Or a kitchen with actual cupboards. So this was one of the best ones. She should be enjoying it. She should enjoy being able to sit here on a cozy couch-one of the few things that they had acquired in a legal manner- and watch TV.

Except, she's not enjoying herself. She's been glancing at her partner in crime since the show had started. She has seen him draw something on a blueprint, only to promptly crumple it up and throw it down half an hour later. Two hours later there were five crumpled blueprints on the floor.

She had given him another hour before he would start cursing and probably banging his head against the table in frustration.

But apparently today he had the drive to continue working on his plans for more time than usual.

So here she sat, five hours later, 'watching' TV while he absolutely ignored her. And she hates that she herself keeps looking up at him every few minutes, memorizing the way his face scrunches up and how he runs one hand through his hair (which had grown a bit, she notes) and mumbles things under his breath.

But okay, she's getting of track here. Back to the problem of her wanting to change herself.

The problem stems from the fact that she has had the biggest crush on this man for such a long time and he just does not seem to feel the same way about her.

It irked her.

Now let her tell you, it had not been love at first sight. It was a gradual thing.

When they had started working together, he was an actual physician at a hospital. He had been handsome in a weird kind of way, as a lot of nurses had commented. Nice hair, quirky smile, tall, and that slight drawl he spoke with was quite sexy. He was also smart. Really smart. So smart that he thought about doing things his own way. He developed his own inventions as a form of helping his patients. The hospital didn't allow it. It wasn't ethical they said. Later he would tell her that he had felt like they were holding him back. And to vent out his frustration, he had started creating things. Things, that he found out, were really useful to villains. Later they would find out that they were also useful to heroes but he had already chosen his path by then. He had found his true calling. He found something where he could turn any idea, any design into reality without anyone telling him that he wasn't t allowed to do that. Except of course the heroes, law enforcement and the government agencies. But who cares about them! Finally he could use his creative mind without any limits. And so he turned to the side of evil.

She had been a nurse at said hospital but she had a background in villainy. Her parents and grandparents had all been great villains back in the day and they had taught her everything she knows. She had thought for years that maybe she wasn't vicious enough to be a villain. Which is why she just ended up in Nursery. It had its days. However she knew that she was missing something. And when she heard about the resident turned villain, she had offered him her assistance. He didn't readily accept her offer until she pointed out all the stuff that an assistant could help him with. And so after much debating, they formed a partnership.

She stayed through thick and thin, they established a reputation pretty quickly among the community of villains. And for the first time in years, she didn't feel like there was something missing from her life.

Her family would have been proud.

And gradually, as the years went by and they got older and they've got to know eachother even better, she fell in love with him. He was a really wonderful man. She bets other women would have thought so too if he wasn't evil. He was polite. He would pull out her chair for her when they went to villain friendly restaurants (yups, they exist. It's like the places where the mafia bosses and their goons eat) or when they had meetings with other villains. He opened doors for her and guided her around with a hand at the small of her back when she was too busy reading something or even talking to be able to coordinate her own body in the right direction. When he smiles, his whole face lights up. He has a twistedly good sense of humor. He was so tall. He was so smart.

 _And he was so not interested._

She had come up with different reasons over the years as to why he wasn't interested in her.

First she had thought that he was too busy for a romantic relationship. Which was very plausible.

She had also thought that maybe he was gay. Which later she figured out was impossible, what with his past relationships and- most importantly- based on some…shady internet history she had found on one of their devices once ( and no, she was definitely not the one who visited said shady internet page). There was also the matter of some…questionable magazines that she had found hidden in their lair once (she couldn't even look him in the eyes when he came back 'home' that day). Based on said evidence, she concluded that there was a high probability that he was not gay or even asexual.

Or maybe, he plain wasn't interested in her. Which could be the painful truth.

And as she said, she knew that a lot of people found her pretty. Kid Danger himself had called her hot. But maybe she wasn't the type of _hot_ that the object of her affections cared for. It wasn't because she wasn't smart, she knew that. She was after all the one that helped him with his plans and who pointed out possible flaws.

So, yes, maybe she really wasn't his type of woman.

 _So what was his type of woman?_ She had asked herself when she came to this conclusion. She had seriously considered going through his browser history or magazines to find out.

She had of course decided against that.

So she had went with the next best thing.

Look at what type of woman he looked at when they were walking on the street (in disguise of course).

Except, his eyes never wandered or lingered. There was nothing to go off on. He mostly seemed to look down and slightly to her side most of the time. She thought that this was his way of trying to keep a low profile. If no one saw his face they wouldn't get thrown in jail. But every time, he would look up after a short while, face slightly red. She didn't think that this observation was important for what she wanted to find out though, so she dismissed it.

But it was irritating her that his mannerism didn't even give her a clue about the type of woman he liked. _What was wrong with this man?_

She seriously started thinking about leaving behind this infatuation and moving on. It seemed like a lost cause.

Except, where would she start?

It's not like she can just date anyone out there. She's the assistant to a super villain for cheese sake. She can't just walk around in the city as if everything was fine -even if she wasn't helping with the concoction of an evil plan- let alone go on a date. Plus, she's supposed to be in jail.

So here she was, sitting and pinning after a man who did not even give her more than a normal, non-lingering, non-romantic look a day.

She found it kind of pathetic.

* * *

By the second week of basically being hauled up in the secret lair and him not even trying to take some time to talk to her -besides the times when they discussed their plans- she had had enough.

 _That's it! I don't care what it takes, but I am going to go out and have some fun._ She thinks. And so as not to chicken out, she takes her PearPad to look up some dating websites, hoping to be able to subscribe to one.

She types in 'dating for villains'.

And low and behold, there is such a thing.

She almost laughs at the absurdity. She clicks on the link, then clicks on 'about' to read the description.

" _Welcome to villainsdatingvillains! The number one ( actually, the only) dating site for villains! This site was developed by two -now happily in love- villains who know firsthand how hard it is for one to find love when they commit themselves to villainy. Compared to other people, we cannot just date anyone out there. We need to make sure that they are okay with our choice of profession, if they are not a hero in disguise, if they are not a member of some secret agency and so much more. But through experience (and common sense) we know that it is easier for villains to date, well, other villains. You would have much more in common and would probably accept one another's occupations way more easily than the average citizen._ _So we have developed this absolutely secure site for you villains out there that are looking for love! (it's encrypted and we guarantee that no one can hack it. Go on, try it! We dare you.)._

 _Becoming a member is easy. All we need is your name ( the one you received at birth or if you prefer, your villain name), city of residence, e-mail (we know yours is probably secure and encrypted which is wonderful for your own security and peace of mind), sexual preference, and occupation ( mastermind, assistant, goon, petty burglar). We also require everyone to take a psychological test that is really accurate in weeding out the fakers and the crazies with villain fetishes. We do not work with personality tests however, because we believe that a connection between two people can only be 'felt' once they meet eachother ( you know the old saying: Don't judge a book by its cover)._

 _We will also do an independent background check on you before you can become a member. This will not take long. You will receive an e-mail within five days, either confirming or rejecting your request for membership. If it has been confirmed, you need only follow the instructions in the mail, et voila, you are a member. After following said steps, you will get a list that's divided in three parts. One contains those villains that are active in or near your own city, another contains those in cities that are further away and the third one consists of those that are in other countries, just in case you want to and/or can be a little adventurous. From there on, you choose who you want to meet up with. We can also recommend you villain friendly restaurants, bars etc. in each city. We are hopeful that you will find someone out there that you love, who loves you, makes you love yourself and makes you want to be a better villain (That was a mouthful!)._

 _So come on, join! We're sure you won't regret it!_

 _Sincerely hoping you'll find love with us,_

 _The Whisker and Temptress."_

She chortles. Temptress and The whisker? Two of the most awesome villains ever? It had been years since anyone had heard from them. They basically governed the media during her childhood. Temptress with her good looks, basically hypnotizing heroes and law enforcement alike. And The Whisker with his power to basically whisk in like a tornado (which also earned him the nickname Tornado), get everything that they wanted, before the two disappeared without a trace. They had been two of her idols. When she was a teen she had heard that they had settled down together in some remote location. That's about all information she had on them. But apparently, they were the cupids for villains now. She giggles at the thought.

After making sure that the site's secure, she pulls up the form that needs to be filled in but hesitates, her resolve wavering.

 _Is this a good idea?_ She asked herself. She looks up.

There at the table, not even giving her a cursory glance, was the man that was the reason why she was doing this in the first place.

He had a hand in his hair. A full head of hair because apparently he was self-conscious enough to have invented a hair growth serum.

 _And yet he has no time to even look at me._

She stares at him for a while.

 _Look at me._ She thinks. _Just look up at me once and I will stop this whole thing._

She sits there for five minutes just staring at him.

By the end of the night, all forms had been filled and submitted.

 _Tbc._

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of chapter one. Two more to go. Thank you for reading!


	2. Dates and shaves

A/N: Thank you for reading and for the reviews! This is chapter two of what is now officially a four chapter series... because the story ended up being longer than I expected. So now, officially, there's two more to go (and this time, that will not change). Hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger.

* * *

Within four days (yes, four!) she was officially a member of villainsdatingvillains. When she finally gets the confirmation, she lets out a tiny squeal of delight. She follows the usual procedures that proceed from becoming a new member to most sites: Log in with user name and given password, change password, add more info to her profile, add a picture, et voila.

Next she checks her lists.

She knows most of the villains in the first two, having seen them at least once or twice at conferences and get togethers. She knows a few of the international ones too. But she can't imagine being able to get out of the country at the moment, what with her being a fugitive and all, so she disables that one for now.

There are also some newbies and a few notorious villains who never attend any villainy meetings. They all seemed pretty decent…you know, in terms of being a villain. What makes her burst out into a laughing fit however is The Toddler's picture within list one.

The Toddler looking for love.

Dr. Minyak would find this hilarious.

At the thought of her partner her smile drops. It was…weird and sad that she had to give up on him even though nothing had ever even started. If she had had the guts, she would have asked him if he liked her back. But she didn't have the guts. And all the signs pointed to a solid 'NO' anyways.

She of course, out of embarrassment, had not told him about the dating site. She was pretty sure he would laugh at her. And that was just about the most positive thing she could think of that he would do.

No, it was better if he didn't know.

Trying to pick her dampened mood back up again, she continues scrolling down. Maybe within one of these lists was the man meant for her, she thinks with a smile. She is going to choose one right no-

"Nurse, I require your assistance."

She looks up, seeing Dr. Minyak staring at her from his place in the living room. She sighs.

"Coming."

 _Love would have to wait._

And hours later when she finally logs in again, she is bombarded with about a dozen notifications.

Maybe love did not have to wait that long.

She starts replying immediately.

* * *

The first date that she has is…interesting. He was one of the first guys that had talked to her when she had become a member.

The guy, Cracken, is big, tall, bald and with a lot of muscles.

She's kind of intimidated.

He has a crazy smile and full maniacal laugh that she finds weirdly captivating. They have lunch at a luncheonette in his city. It's on the second floor of another eating establishment run by the same owner. They had to go to the backdoor, and Cracken had to knock in a certain way to grant them access. The place is really nice. The barstools are comfortable and the people are friendly. Or as friendly as any villain could be. The appetizers are really good too. The ogling is at a minimum. She bets it's because Cracken gives every guy who even looks at her funny a murderous glare. They make small talk while they wait for their order.

" Is Cracken your real name?" she asks him over a glass of fruit punch. She's been meaning to ask him that since the moment that they had introduced themselves officially.

He lets out a boisterous laugh, " No, I just always accidently used to crack things because of the weird amount of strength I have. That's why they call me that."

She chokes a little on her drink and thinks that she's lucky that they had not shook hands or anything.

He doesn't seem to notice though, getting this far-away look in his eyes while he recounts the first time he cracked his pet bunny's bones while hugging it (she was okay afterwards though, so don't worry your pretty little head Nurse!) and how a few people had ended up in the hospital after he hugged them or gave them a friendly slap on the shoulder or, in the case of some women, broke something during more…amorous activities. " Now I just use that power in the name of evil, you know? You kind of have to work with what you have. I mean, our city's heroes aren't indestructible like Captain Man, so it's a pretty useful power for a goon to have. I would like to try my hand at Captain Man though."

He looks up at her, notices her semi-frightened look and waves a hand in what he probably thinks is a comforting way. " Of course it's never the important bones, just a few ribs, sometimes an arm or a leg. An occasional concussion by a slap on the head. It's really not so bad for them. Except for maybe the pain but that always goes away. Mostly…Sometimes."

Needless to say, she decides to just leave it at one date.

They could be friends though. Without any hugging. Or any physical contact for that matter. Ever.

She loves having her bones intact, thank you very much.

* * *

The second date is plain out weird.

It's a guy, who loves fish.

A lot.

Daniel looked cute enough in his picture. He's two years older, has curly blond hair, brown eyes and dimples when he smiles. His profile said that he went to a good university, was a mastermind and an animal lover.

It just didn't say that it was an obsession with one particular animal. And that his masterplans always consisted of stealing different species of said animal from aquariums.

"I've stolen so many of them." He recounts while chewing on a French fry. A few patrons of the diner look at him and start chuckling. She absolutely understands why. Because _fish_? _Really?_

"There are so many different types of fish. Angelfish, Leleupi, Rainbow fish, Pacu, the different types of barbs! There are so many to steal!"

 _Okay, this is….this is weird._

"Why didn't you do anything in marine sciences or something similar?" she asks him curiously. By now she basically stayed out of politeness.

"Nah, I just wanted all the fish," he answers easily, "It's sad that so many of them die in my aquarium though. I don't get why."

"Do they get the right food in your aquarium?" she asks concerned.

"Nah, they have water. That's enough for them most of the time."

She hears one of the patrons actually sputter and snicker.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"The internet."

At the end of the date she comes to two conclusions.

One: Daniel was definitely his cities Jeff.

And two: There was a villain stupider than Jeff.

Unsurprisingly she never saw Daniel again.

* * *

Her third date is with The Toddler.

He was _persistent_ so she had given him a chance. The date went exactly as she thought it would.

When they got to the nice Italian restaurant – with her dressed in this really cute black dress and him in his… black diaper-short-suspenders, striped shirt and a red, duck-themed bowtie and beanie - he had demanded they serve him his juice in a sippy cup (It was actually hilarious!).

He makes odd small talk. Tells her about the different types of baby foods and the joy of having a (normal, non-bottomless) ball pit in one's house. He's quite the good conversationalist if you ignore his toddler voice. So the date was nice. But The Toddler was too much of a, well, toddler for her. So she promises to stay in touch but makes it clear that she isn't interested.

He throws a mini tantrum.

He calms down however after she promises to buy him ice cream.

* * *

The fourth date isn't even a date.

She arrives at the place where she and Brain Matter have agreed to meet and is met with fake brain goo lying everywhere on the ground. The redness of (hopefully) fake blood combined with a sticky white and gooey substance slightly repulses her and everyone else in the area. She notices that some people have brains covering their faces. She hopes their fake. Using real brains is kind of against the villains code of ethics since the Professor Brain fiasco in 1997. No one wanted a repeat of that.

There's also shattered glass everywhere. So she knows that he's definitely here, but where-

"Oh Brain Matter, when will you learn?"

She turns to the side, and there, further away from where she and a multitude of spectators are standing, are the towns two female heroes, holding onto Brain Matter who's struggling to get away.

"You just had to ruin our dinner didn't you?" the brunette one says.

"The one time we can go out peacefully and you come in and wreck the place." The blond one yells. " It took us months to plan this date, you know! Statistically speaking, today would have been the one day that we would have had less to do and almost no villains to fight. And then you walk in and- augh " she groans then crosses her arms with a pout. And then they are hauling him away.

 _Well, that was eventful._ Nurse Cohort thinks while taking her hat off so as to blend in more with the crowd. She cannot afford going to jail if they recognize her.

Her date however, no matter how much he struggles, doesn't get away that easily from being imprisoned.

* * *

After the fifth date also ends in disappointment, she comes back home ( she can call it home after months of living there) dejected. Her feet are killing her because she had walked all day in 5 inch heels that were the only ones that matched her red dress. The guy had taken her to a really nice restaurant. But he was just _so awful_. The whole way home she could only think about taking a warm shower and crawling into her bed to watch whatever sappy movie that she could find.

She walks to the back of the house, looking around before opening the door to the backyard. The fence here is tall so she has no issue of leisurely walking to the door. No one can see her anyways. She opens the door, walks through the kitchen and to the living room. She hears sounds coming from the TV and thinks that Dr. Minyak had probably turned it on just to have some noise in the house. She looks at the table at the right, ready to greet him and already expecting a halfhearted wave or even just a groan her way. Except, he's not there. She looks around the room, locating him on the sofa at the left where she (still) spends most of her days. He looks up and her breath hitches as she watches him take her in.

He usually does not see her when she leaves or gets back because he's too busy with whatever that he's working on (sometimes he doesn't stick to one plan) to even look up at her. Sometimes he's napping or on an errand. Today however he's very much present in every way.

She swears she can feel his gaze upon her as if it is an actual touch.

He takes her in: from her hair -which she left down for the occasion- to the dress, her legs -on which, she notices, his eyes linger just a while longer- then to the heels, before dragging his eyes lazily back up to her eyes.

She's almost breathless when he's finished with his once over of her.

She gulps. " Good evening, Doctor." Years later and they are still not on a first name basis.

He smiles lazily at her, an intent look in his eyes. " Good evening, Nurse."

She nods, looks down at her heel clad feet, scuffling in place. When she looks up, he's still watching her, an emotion that she can only call fondness in his eyes and a tiny smile on his face.

She gulps again before walking over, dropping down at the other end of the couch.

She looks at the TV, noting that he's catching up with one of their favorite shows. And although she had already watched it ( while he had been in the obsessive stage of his planning), she stays. She always likes being in his company. It reminds her of those days when they used to sit down and watch TV together, talk to eachother, laugh with eachother. She gets a lump in her throat.

She really misses those days.

"Great night?"

She jumps a little at his voice, quickly glancing over before looking back at the TV. " Hmmm." She hums. It was neither a yes or a no.

"You have been going out a lot lately," he says, a smirk on his face, "you haven't been seeing other villains behind my back have you?"

Her head whips around so fast, she swears she hears her neck crack. " What?" she half yells, totally bewildered.

If possible, his smirk got even smirkier.

"Have you been plotting with another villain behind my back?"

"Oh," she laughs nervously, " No, No. I haven't."

And just so she does not have to tell him what she had actually been up to (she really did not want to discuss her non-existent love life right now), she looks for a way to change the subject.

" When are you going to cut your hair?" she asks hurriedly.

He raises an eyebrow and she thinks that maybe he's going to call her out on the subject change. But instead he runs a hand through the hair, " It is getting rather shaggy isn't it?"

She shrugs, "Kind of."

"Yeah, it's the serum. The beard is growing too."

She didn't want to tell him that she actually loves the beard and had thought multiple times about running her fingernails through it, so she assents.

"It could use a trim."

He chuckles. "Yeah."

They were silent for a moment before she decides to speak again.

"Want me to do it?" She mumbles, quickly glancing at him and then back at the TV. She usually _does_ trim his hair and beard for him, seeing as he sometimes misses patches of hair when he does it himself. However, because she hasn't been (and shouldn't want to be) in close proximity to him in a while, she's suddenly feeling shy.

He smiles though. " I thought you'd never ask."

Her heart stutters and then starts beating wildly as a consequence of that smile.

* * *

Because she's the one with a mirror, they drag the swivel chair from downstairs up to her room. She sits him infront of the mirror, orders the necessary things on a nearby table and puts a towel around his neck as a makeshift barbers cape.

" You want it the usual way?"

He catches her eye in the mirror and nods. "Yeah, don't shave the whole beard off. Just leave the part around the mouth and at the jaw. And the hair also as per usual please."

She nods before taking the electric clipper in her hand. "Ready?"

He nods, so she turns the device on, setting it on a medium setting and starting at the back of his head.

By the time she's done trimming his hair and is busy doing the same to his beard, she's so concentrated on the task ( and trying not to think about how close she is to him and how good he smells) that she sort of startles when he speaks up. Thank goodness she has a good grip and stable hands or else the device would have flown out of her hand and she would have probably scratched him with the hand that's holding the other side of his face for stability.

"Sorry?" she asks, glancing at him through the mirror.

"I asked you where you've been going in the past month." He repeats, staring at her through the mirror.

She visibly stiffens, before relaxing again, turning off the device and walking to his other side. She puts a hand on his other cheek to hold him still and starts again.

"Nowhere important, Doctor."

"I didn't ask you if it was important, Nurse, " he replies with a teasing lilt in his voice, " I asked where you've been going."

She sighs, but still decides to avoid actually answering. " Oh, here and there, you know how it is." She answers nonchalantly.

"Can't say I do." And even without looking at him, she knows that his eyes are twinkling in amusement. She however chooses not to answer. She's done trimming the beard and she tells him as much.

"Go wash and oil your face."

"Yes mother." He answers jokingly. He stands up and heads out of her room. And a moment later, she hears the water running in the bathroom.

When he comes back into the room and sits back down, she immediately walks towards him with a warm towel that she had just taken out of a bucket with warm water.

"Hold your head back please." She says and he does what he's told. She puts the towel on his face, pressing it gently, before taking it off and throwing it back in the bucket. Then she quickly applies the shaving cream to his face. Afterwards she picks up the manual razor and starts shaving the sides of his face, trying to do it in nice clean lines.

"So?" he asks when she stops to clean the razor.

She glances up." So, what?"

He lets out an impatient breath. " Where have you been going? What have you been up to?"

She almost groans in frustration. _Did he not know when to drop something?_

"I don't see why that is any of your business, Doctor." She answers a bit peevishly.

"Nurse."

 _Seriously? The ' tell me' voice?_

"I was going on dates."

And for a moment, a long moment, it's so quiet in the room, that the only noise she hears is the one that the razor makes every time she makes a downward motion.

"Dates?" he asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah dates."

"With, " he clears his throat, "with who?"

"Different people."

She can feel his eyes on her. The sides of his mouth (which she is really close to at the moment) were currently drawn down.

"Different peo-Are you sure they're not dangerous?!"

She snorts at the absurdity of the sentence. " Really? You're worried about them being dangerous? Aren't _we_ dangerous?"

"That's different."

"How?" she shoots back.

"We're villains. We do stuff that are evil but not…you're a woman. Alone with some random man. And-and how do you know he's not from the secret services and is trying to get to me through you or something."

If anyone else would have said that, they would have sounded paranoid. In this case, it was absolutely justifiable to think that. It's also sweet that he's worried about her.

"Thanks for your concern Doctor, but you know I can take care of myself. Plus, I should mention that the men I've gone on dates with are all villains."

"Huh?"

She stops shaving him. " They're villains. They're from this website," she raises a hand to stop him when it seems like he's going to interrupt her, " it's safe and secure. I checked. And it was created by Temptress and The Whisker. So, yeah, no need to worry."

He stares at her for a moment then nods. She resumes shaving him, which is easier done when he _isn't_ talking. She only stops when she needs to clean the razor again. He takes the moment to speak. Again.

"Why the sudden interest in dating?" he asks her curiously. His voice sounds odd to her but she waves the thought away.

She shrugs, "No particular reason. Just suddenly felt the need to have a romantic relationship I guess." Of course she wasn't going to tell him the real reason. Again, that would just be embarrassing.

He had stayed quiet after that. Even when she had been done with shaving him and had cleaned his face with the towel from the bucket. Now, she's leaning with one leg on the edge of the space between his legs. One of her hands is on the arm of the chair and the other is holding his face, turning it from side to side to inspect her handy work.

Suddenly, the chair moves a little, causing her to lose her balance. Her foot falls to the ground and the arm holding his face falls to his chest as she jolts forward. She closes her eyes when she feels a bout of vertigo. When she opens them again, getting a bearing of her surroundings, it is to find that she's very very close, _too close_ to Dr. Minyak… and his lips. She looks up and meets his eyes.

 _They are smoldering._

Her breathing is harsh and she doesn't know if she's just imagining that his pupils are dilated. She feels something brushing the knuckles of the hand that is laying against his chest. Looking down, she sees that he's now holding her hand in his. Right near his heart. His thumb brushing back and forth over her knuckles. His other hand is holding the arm that's on the chair. Apparently he had tried to stabilize her when she had lost her balance.

She looks from his hand and back into his eyes.

He's still looking at her with that look. She wasn't sure if she could remain standing up if he kept looking at her tha- whoa- oh dear is h- _is he inching forward_?! She's pretty sure he is. And in a moment of courage and craziness, she decides that she should just close her eyes and cover the distance and she's about to when-

"I really should get going now. Thanks for the help."

And just like that, she's laser focused.

"Uh yeah, sure. Your welcome."

And definitely flustered.

She basically jumps away from him and walks towards the bag containing his shaving materials, her legs feeling shaky. She hands the bag over to him. He takes it from her but just keeps standing there. For a moment it looks like he's about to say something but he finally bids her goodnight and walks out of her room and into his own. She hears his door close. She slowly groans before walking to her bed, falling face down on it.

 _What the heck was that?_ She thinks. They almost kis- oh gosh, oh gosh oh gosh, they almost kissed she was sure of it.

But what man walks away before kissing a woman?

She groans again, the sound being muffled by her mattress.

Clearly one who is not interested in said woman and does not want to lead her on. She feels like a teenager that had just been rejected by a guy or girl that they like and is now having a mini freak-out. Except, she's not a teenager, she's a grown woman…who was rejected by the man she still pines for.

Love fudging sucks sometimes.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 2! Two more to go. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!


	3. What a great day

Hi there! This is chapter three. Again, Thank you for reading and for the reviews. As always, I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

So, operation 'find mister right' is still in motion about a month after the almost-kiss fiasco. They were still at the same lair (the planning and design stage is the longest one in a _smart_ villains life). They were still working on their plans and after a few weeks, a contraption had started to magically appear in their living room.

She had gone on a few more dates but none of them really made an impression on her. What did make her happy though, was the fact that for the first time in years, she was able to wear her more trendy dresses. It made her feel quite womanly and she had gained more self-confidence because of that. Dr. Minyak, to her knowledge, did not appreciate her dressing up and/or going out. He would always get this really annoyed look when he saw her leaving (for some reason, he had been present each and every one of those times after the shave-talk-almost kiss day). He would nod curtly at her when she said her hellos and goodbyes, a dark look on his face and lips pursed. She chose not to comment on it.

Today however, when she's leaving for an early morning date, she doesn't see him. He had probably crashed out in his room last night because he had barely gotten any sleep in the past four days. So she leaves a note, telling him that she'll be back around noon, and walks out through the kitchen door. She takes the bus and meets the guy infront of the restaurant. They walk in and she sits trough just about the most awful of dates with the most annoying type of villains _ever_ : The kind that did one thing right in their whole career and who keeps bringing it up.

Have you ever seen one of those videos of people telling their horror-date stories?

Well, she officially has her own to tell now. Forget Cracken, Daniel, the Toddler, Brain Matter and even horrible date number five. Those are the kind of stories that you would tell a friend and you'll both be trying to hold in your giggles and laughter because it's so funny.

This however, is not comedic.

This is just painfully horrible.

When they are seated, he, and _only_ he, introduces himself.

"Yeah sweet cheeks, I'm Pilfer. Yeah, I'm _that_ Pilfer, the one that stole The Red Ruby from the towns museum. I bet that's the greatest achievement by any villain ever. I bet everyone was talking about it. Do you want to know how I did it? Of course you do, sweet cheeks! Everyone wants to hear how _The Pilfer_ did it (she hadn't even said yes). Well it all started on a Saturday when _The Pilfer_ read in the newspaper that there would be an exposition on The Red Ruby. The Pilfer already knew-"

 _Gosh this guy's pretentious. He just randomly starts talking in third person. And what's with sweet cheeks business._

He keeps prattling on and on about how he got into the museum and _masterfully_ stole the ruby. It has been forty-five minutes, and he has yet to finish. She's just staring at him, occasionally nodding her head, while trying to eat her food.

"And then, when they asked if The Pilfer had anything to do with it," he says while stuffing his face with as much bacon as possible, " The Pilfer tells them no, of course not. Isn't that the most genius thing ever?! He starts laughing, mouth open, food plain in sight. "Yes it is!" He sticks out his hand with those greasy fingers (that he had licked thoroughly at one point) and grabs a hash brown off of her plate. He then stuffs it into his mouth.

"I mean, they actually believed me! You're not going to eat that right, sweet cheeks?" He takes the pancake off of her plate before she can answer him and also stuffs that in his mouth. She can see it mixing with the bacon and the hash brown as he talks and tries to chew at the same time. A bit of food, that's more of a mashed glob, flies out of his mouth and onto the middle of the table. He scoops it up into his mouth again.

 _Charming._

The waitress who passes by, sends him a disgusted look before looking at Nurse Cohort in disbelief. Her eyes are basically asking her why she's sitting here with this idiot.

Funny, she was just thinking the same thing.

"So have you and your partner ever done something so awesome?" he asks when he's finally done recounting his _wonderful_ story.

"Well-"

"No, I didn't think so. No one could get on my level, you know? So I wouldn't blame you for being able to do things that are only mediocre. Not everyone can be like _The Pilfer_."

She just stares blankly at him. There's just-ugh- there's just- ugh, gosh.

The waitress, clearly seeing her distress, comes over, asking if they want the check. She's not even done eating, but heck, it's not like she's going to eat the food that has been touched by his greasy and full-of-spit fingers. Nope. Not going to eat that.

"Yeah, check please." She answers, throwing the waitress a thankful smile.

"But I'm were not done talking!"

 _We?_ She thinks.

"I'm just not feeling so well." She answers smoothly.

"That time of the month, huh?"

Can she be even more horrified?

"Hey, you got this right sweet cheeks? I don't have any money on me at the moment."

Yes. Yes she can.

The waitress, all the other staff members, all the patrons in the restaurant and herself, stare at the guy infront of her who's smiling easily.

She -oh she just can't.

The waitress walks away to get the check and Pilfer stands up, downing down his glass of cranberry juice, before setting it back down.

"I'm going to leave now 'cause you already got this. Nice meeting you sweet cheeks. Until next time."

And he starts walking out, and he

He actually.

Tries.

To steal.

Her fudging purse.

The purse with the wallet that contains the money that she needs to pay for _both_ of their meals.

He just snatches it off the table, and tries to make a run for it.

He however runs smack dab into another waitress, who's carrying a pot of hot coffee. Which spills on him and his…area. She doesn't think she has ever heard anyone scream so loudly and curse so thoroughly. He falls down, clutching his…you-know-what in pain.

Nurse Cohort just dabs her lips with a napkin, stands up, walks towards him and takes her purse. She takes out a fifty dollar bill, and hands it to their waitress, who has just come back with the check.

"Uh, no. It's on the house, hon. I think everyone here agrees that it should be on the house after that."

Everyone acquiesces.

"Thank you." Nurse cohort tells her gratefully.

"No need to thank me, hon. Seriously. That was just awful." She motions her head towards Pilfer who's still on the floor, grunting in pain.

No one tries to help him.

"Now run along, hon. We'll take care of him." The waitress smiles evilly. Yeah, even female _villains_ stand up for eachother.

Nurse Cohort throws her another thankful smile, presses the fifty dollar bill in her hand and walks out the door.

Do you think she saw Pilfer again?

Of course not.

Rumor has it, no one else has seen him since that day either.

Is she concerned about that?

Eh, not really.

* * *

When she gets back to Swellview, she goes straight to a supermarket. They needed to stock up on meat and produce and she's pretty sure that she's the only one who even bothers with food these days. After also getting sweets and some feminine products, she heads to the checkout line. She looks around at the peo- Why is that teenage boy staring at her?

She looks at the blond, thinking that he looks oddly familiar yet not at the same time. Something in her mind is telling her that he's trouble and that she needs to get out of there as fast as she can. He probably thinks she looks suspicious or something because, well, who wears a trench coat in this weather and tops it off with a fedora and big sunglasses?

So after paying for the articles (some things you really have to buy you know. And some of their projects have yielded a great amount of money so it's really no bother), she scurries out as fast as she can, taking a detour to one of their old lairs. She occasionally casts a look behind her to see whether someone's following her. She uses a secret underground passageway in the lair which leads her to an ally just a few blocks away from their new home.

 _Take that, nosy teenager!_

A little out of breath, she continues the trek home.

She passes by an organic luncheonette and decides to buy Dr. Minyak something. Lord knows the man needed someone to take care of him when he was working on his plans. He would probably starve without her. And maybe, just maybe, she just wanted to see that smile he always gives her when she surprises him with food.

She gets him some freshly made orange juice and a club sandwich. And with that last purchase she walks straight home.

She hurriedly walks through the backyard and to the kitchen door. Before she can even close it, she hears him yell.

"Nurse!"

She looks up startled, almost dropping the OJ. She walks quickly to the living room, looking around in concern, trying to figure out what could have made him so agitated. At the same time he walks towards her, stopping about six feet away. He looks annoyed.

"You scared me, what-"

"We need to talk about this." He says with a serious look on his face.

She frowns, "Talk about what."

He gestures at her, "This…this! You, just leaving for hours on end. We have to talk about that."

"I just went on a-"

"I _know_ where you went!"he snaps, "That's not the problem!"

Okay, she's totally confused right now. "Then what _is_ the problem?"

He sighs in exasperation, "The problem, Nurse, is that I am here, working on this stupid contraption - he motions at the thing that looks like a tiny laser that's standing in the middle of the living room- and I need help but ooh, ooh low and behold, my assistant is not here. _Again_." He yells, hands waving around, his face turning slightly red.

"I left a note." she answers bewildered. _Why is he making such a big deal out of this?_

"And can the note help me with the building of a machine, Nurse?"

"No but-"

"No! It cannot! So I need _you_ to be here!"

"But I-"

"You are wasting our, no, you are wasting _my_ valuable time with these shenanigans!"

"Shenanigans?!" she yells.

"Yes, shenanigans!" he yells back.

"They're no-"

"Then wha-"

"Let me finish a sentence, jeesh!" She already had to deal with a stupid idiot today who did not give her the opportunity to talk.

"Well, by all means, Nurse. Speak." He says, as he motions towards her, as if he's giving her permission.

One of her eyes twitches a little, " I'm here more than half of the time, Doctor. I don't see how I'm wasting your time, especially when we are perfectly on our semi-schedule. And you keep doing little side projects and I don't say anything about you wasting _our_ time.

"..."

"See! You have nothing to say to that, now do you?" she says triumphantly.

"You're still wasting my time." He answers hotly.

"How?!"

"Because…..",

"Uhuh, because?" she taunts, smirking knowingly at him.

"Because when I _do_ need you, you're not here! And that actually does bring us behind schedule!" he huffs, "And _why_ are you not here? Because you're on a ridiculous quest to find _love_." He spits out the word like it's a disease.

Okay, now she's had it. She stomps her foot down ( yes, like a child). "It is not ridiculous you, you, you buffoon!"

He visibly reels back at her tone. They have not yelled at eachother in years. Not since they had started working together and he was too pigheaded and she had told him as much. But now they're both yelling at eachother and she's glaring quite viciously at him. He however does not step down.

"Yes, it's ridiculous," he growls, "We're villains, we do not look for such trivial things as love. His accent is becoming more prominent now that he's mad.

She scoffs. "Since when? Even _you_ know that that's not true."

"Well the ones that do are as ridiculous as you are, Nurse."

She gasps, then glares even more viciously then before. "Take that back, you jerk!" she growls.

"I will do no such thing." He answers simply, a smirk on his face. She really wants to throw the OJ in his face.

"Take it back! Why are you even bringing this up _now_? We talked about this a month ago and you didn't seem to have any problem what so ever with it."

"I- erm- I was trying to spare your feelings."

"Oooh, how _nice_ of you. And what made you suddenly change your mind?"

"As I said, _you_ are wasting _my_ time by going out! And I repeat again, ridiculous!"

"What's _so_ ridiculous about this? And don't use that stupid 'villains don't look for love' excuse again because it's just that: Stupid!"

"It's not _that_ that's ridiculous, it's _you_!", he yells loudly, motioning at her. " Playing dress up for oth- for men and prancing around like a schoolgirl and, and…and probably making a fool out of yourself!"

She gapes at him, the pang of hurt she feels immediately making room for angered disbelief. She levels him with a cool look. "You can't be serious. You don't mean that?"

"Yes I am and yes I do." He mumbles.

"I do not _prance_ around nor do I make a fool out of myself, Doctor."

"How would you know, Nurse?"

"Well how would _you_ know, Doctor."

"Because I have yet to see you bring any one of those suitors home."

"So?"

"So, none of them must have ' _professed their_ _undying love_ _for you'_ ", He says mockingly, "That must tell you something nurse."

"Or maybe, I have someone and I don't want to bring him here?" she says hotly. The lie comes out so easily now that she's being verbally attacked.

He looks at her, an unreadable look on his face. She almost starts fidgeting but he speaks up again.

" _Do you?"_ he asks lowly.

She gives him a questioning stare, to which he sighs in frustration.

" _Do you_ have someone?"

And because she can't go back on her lie now -that would be embarrassing and she would prove him right. And his ego did not need that- she nods her head.

He looks…something…for a moment, before his face morphs into something more sinister, a cutting smirk coming onto his face.

"Well, I didn't think you had it in you Nurse."

 _What._

 _The._

 _Heck._

"What do you mean by that, Doctor?" She asks him coolly.

"Well, I thought you more of one of those women that become…what do you call them?", he thinks for a moment and she can see that he's being sarcastic about it, "Ah, yes. A spinster."

"And why did you think that, Doctor?" She wonders if he knows that underneath her cool exterior, there is a volcano of emotions boiling right now.

He shrugs. " Because you haven't had any suitors in years. I was starting to wonder you know. Maybe men just weren't attracted to you besides maybe physically. But as you must know, personality also matters."

"And what do you mean by that?! That my personality is horrible or something?" she yells, sending him a hard look.

 _And the volcano has erupted._

"I'm…I'm just saying that you can be somewhat of a smart alec sometimes and most men don't like that."

"Oh please, Doctor. Now you're just being ridiculous."

"No, it's just logic." He answers with a shrug. " Tell me nurse, has this suitor of yours told you that he cares for you?"

"And why does that matter?"

"Ah, so he hasn't."

"Again, why does it matter?"

"Because Nurse, if a man doesn't even tell you that he cares, what kind of chance do you think you have? What kind of relationship do you think you could have? Maybe a physical one, yes, or even a platonic one, but not a romantic one. I just don't want you to get your hopes up thinking that he is thinking about you in more than a physical way."

She just stares at him, trying to keep the look of hurt off of her face. Because that was about the most horrible thing he could have ever said to her. Especially since its him. He who had never told her that he cared. He who had almost kissed her- she was sure- but had never told her he cared so that-that must-

That must mean that he was only maybe physically attracted to her. Maybe to him, the rest of her didn't matter. Her personality may not be so appealing to him. Or it may be just plain appalling to him.

This seriously hurt.

It wasn't like he was opening up old wounds. No, because those wounds, the wounds caused by years of him not returning her feelings, have not healed yet. This was like dousing her wounds with the most sourest of lemons. And it hurt so much. She could basically feel her heart…was that breaking? Was this feeling what people called 'heartbreak'? It was horrible. Not like when she decided to give up on him because then, she notices, she still held a little hope. This felt like someone was squeezing her heart, tighter and tighter, making her feel out of breath and choked up and her eyes start to water and she really, really needs to get this under control cause she's oh gosh- don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Her mind keeps replaying the same thing though, making it harder for her to control her emotions and her tears.

 _If a man doesn't even tell you that he cares, what kind of chance do you think you have? What kind of chance do you think you have? What kind of chance do you think you have?_

 _What kind of chance do you think you have?_

He, totally oblivious to her internal turmoil, keeps on talking.

"Now stop this nonsense," he motions at her and she thinks he probably means the dress and hair and the notion of her dating altogether, "and start committing yourself to your job. You are _my nurse_ , _my assistant_ , and that is all you need to keep yourself occupied, not some uninterested suitor." he says matter-of-factly.

She grits her teeth, partially because she's mad at herself because her heart still managed to flutter the moment he said 'my nurse'. But mostly because she was holding back all the words that she wants to call him right now and the tears that are still threatening to spill onto her cheeks. And also because suddenly her head is filled with doubts. Doubts about herself that she usually doesn't have. Which make her eyes water even more.

 _Is this really ridiculous? Can it really be nonsense?_

She looks down at her painted toes that were peeking out of the front of her high heels and then at her blue sundress. She thought about the lipstick and her hair, which was done in an intricate up-do. She loved them this morning but now…

 _Am_ _I_ _ridiculous? Do I_ _look_ _ridiculous?_

She bites her lip. She doesn't believe she does at all. She was sure that she doesn't to the other men either.

But the one standing infront of her was still the only one who mattered.

Her shoulders sag as all fight leaves her body. She closes her eyes, trying to hold everything in. But her eyes were overflown with tears, and they of course start falling the moment she closes them. She sniffs so loudly that she's sure he hears it. She doesn't want to look up at him but it's not like she can keep standing here the whole day. She quickly wipes the tears with the back of the hand that's still clasping the sandwich bag.

She bites her lip harder before glancing up. She has no idea how long they've been standing there in silence but right now he's watching her, his face blank. His eyes look between hers and then she thinks she sees some sort of guilt flit through them. His face morphs into that of a boy who has just been chastised. He looks down, probably thinking about apologizing or something but-

But she really couldn't-she really didn't think that she could deal with his pity right now. So she excuses herself, pushing the juice and the bag in his hands, before briskly walking up the stairs and to her room.

She does not come out for the rest of the day. And although she hears him tinkering with his machine, he never comes to ask for her assistance or to apologize.

If possible, her heart breaks a little more.

Tbc.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter three! Next up, chapter 4, the final chapter! So, until next time!


	4. You're it

A/N: Chapter 4, last chapter guys! You probably already know what I'm about to say: Thank you for reading, reviewing (your reviews have been seriously motivating!) and I hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger.

* * *

When he hears her bedroom door close, Dr. Minyak lets his head fall down in shame.

 _I am the biggest jerk on the face of the earth right now_. He thinks as he walks to the couch and sits down, setting the food she had so thoughtfully brought him on the table.

He hadn't meant to say what he had just said, it all just kind of tumbled out of his mouth. It had been the result of weeks of feeling annoyed and…ugh, and jealous. Every time he had seen her walk out of here, dressed so beautifully, it had felt as if someone was driving a stake through his heart. He was just green with jealousy.

Because he had always admired her, always cared deeply for her. That smart, capable, beautiful woman to whom he owed his life to basically. Because if it wasn't for her, where would he be? He wasn't the only one who was the brains in their projects. She came up with ideas that most of the time proved to be the pinnacle of their plans. She talked to him, laughed with him, chastised him when he didn't eat (he knows he's a grown man but sometimes he gets so deep into a project that he basically decides that food is not a priority). She planned everything perfectly, making it easier for him to work on any project they had and even indulge in a few side projects, which she knows he loves to do.

She's just _amazing_.

And what does he do?

He screws everything up.

 _Gosh I'm an idiot._

He throws his head back on the couch and stares at the ceiling.

He wants to fix things, he really does. She's…important to him. He hates that he had hurt her feelings (the image of her face so sad and hurt keeps flitting through his mind), but… what would he say? What should he tell her if she asks why he had said those things?

He can't say anything that has something to do with his romantic feelings towards her, that's for sure. That would definitely lead to embarrassment _and_ rejection, not necessarily in that order. No, he's just going say….

He's going to say that it had been jealousy stemming from her not spending time with him as a friend and partner.

 _Yeah, yeah. That's what I'll do._

It makes total sense, answers all questions and it's just quite brilliant really. He doesn't have to get rejected and he gets to still be near the woman he lo- erm cares for… or likes. In a more than platonic way.

But who says he won't get jealous again when she goes out with that aficionado of hers. And he also has a tendency of blurting things out when he doesn't have control over a situation.

Maybe he should practice his speech first, just so he doesn't blurt out anything too incriminating.

Okay, yeah. He can wait until tomorrow or any other day. Because it's not like she wants to see him right now anyways right?

 _Excuses, excuses Minyak. You're just being a coward._ His inner voice tells him.

He lets out a self-deprecating groan.

* * *

It takes Nurse Cohort two days to actually start working again.

The first morning, when she had woken up and had looked at herself in the mirror, she had decided that maybe it would not be such a good idea to see Dr. Minyak yet. Or most importantly for _him_ to see _her_. Because her eyes were puffy and red rimmed (actually, entirely bloodshot) and seriously she was not going to let him see how much effect his comments have had on her. So she mostly stayed in her room, sneaking down occasionally to get some snacks and skipping dinner entirely, even though her stomach had wanted to growl her into submission.

She had wondered whether he had survived without her that day.

The next morning she had heard him leave the house and had hurriedly gone down to make a big breakfast before running back to her room. She knew that she was acting like a spooked animal but, well, technically she kind of was one.

Today however she decides to stop the pity party and start doing her job again. So she walks into their Livingroom -which is now basically a makeshift lab-, and asks him if he needs any help.

He jumps a little -obviously he had been too deep in thought to hear her- and nods.

She helps him as she usually does. Giving him wrenches, hammers, screwdrivers. She points out flaws and possible ways to fix them. She makes them lunch and they eat it in silence. It's so awkward -what with the remnants of their fight still fresh in their minds - that she decides to take her lunch to her room from then on. He doesn't bring up the fight, so she doesn't feel any need to bring it up either. And as the day ends, she wonders if he'll ever apologize.

The day after that, she logs into the villainsdatingvillains site, respectfully declining the multiple requests for dates that she has received (The Toddler is between them again). She doesn't feel like going on dates. She's flattered really, but she wasn't feeling up to it. Because although it's clear that she's attractive, the man whom sadly she still pines for seemed to think the opposite. That can really knock a woman's confidence down a few notches.

 _And that's the problem isn't it?_ She thinks as she's making herself some tea. He doesn't love her back. And now that he had basically told her so, she could really move on.

And she would have to start by quitting this job.

Things are already awkward and that's probably never going to change. And he has yet to apologize.

She _should_ look for a new job. She's a really good assistant, a lot of villains know that. So it wouldn't be hard to find new employment. She'll see Dr. Minyak about a few times a year at meetings and get togethers, but that's about it. It would be good for her. He had made his opinions clear and she just didn't think she could work with him anymore, knowing what he thought of her, how little he appreciated her, while she loves him so much. That's basically what it all came down to.

She sighs, looking down at the tea bag that she's been dunking in her mug for the last few minutes. She lets the string go and opens the cupboard to get the jar of sugar. It's at the very top shelf.

Of course he puts it there because _he_ can reach it.

She stretches her arm all the way up but her fingers don't even graze the jar. She huffs, standing on her toes trying to reach it again. Her finger tips graze it this time, but it's still not enough.

She's debating climbing on the counter so as to get to it, when she feels a warm presence at her back and then a hand reaches up and easily grabs the jar and sets it down on the counter.

"Thank you." she murmurs.

"Mhmmm." he hums in response.

She feels him pull away, taking his delicious warmth ( stop it!) with him, but she doesn't hear him walk out of the kitchen. She doesn't look back, waiting for him to finally leave. She opens the jar, taking one teaspoon of sugar, and stirs it in her mug.

"Nurse." He suddenly says softly.

"Yeah?" She still doesn't turn around.

Its silent for a moment before he speaks up again, "I want to… apologize."

She closes the jar before turning around, her mug between both hands. She leans against the counter and stares at him. He looks totally unsure of himself and super nervous, squirming under her gaze.

 _Good, let him squirm._

"What for?" she asks smoothly, though her voice has a sarcastic lilt to it.

He fidgets, runs a hand against his hair and looks down at his feet. " For what I said…You know, about you and your romantic life. I'm deeply sorry. I really am." He scuffles his feet.

"And it took you three days to apologize?" she asks grumpily.

She may be a little sore about that.

"I…I thought…I don't know."

"You don't know what you thought?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me. I mean you _were_ avoiding me weren't you?"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mine, which is why I'm apologizing," he clears his throat, " I mean, I obviously hurt your feelings, so…I'm sorry. You must have been feeling horrible because of me."

She sighs and puts the mug back down on the counter. It's not like she can drink it right now anyways.

"You were just speaking your mind, Doctor," she says, choosing to ignore the last bit of his apology, "Maybe not kindly, but you were voicing your opinion. I get it. It was rather ridiculous of me to-"

"Nurse," he interrupts, "it wasn't a ridiculous notion of you to try and find love."

She stares at him,"But you said-"

"I know what I said. But it wasn't true."

"Then why-"

He interrupts again, " I don't know. I don't know!"

"You seem not to know a lot of things today."

"…I just-"

"You just-"

"I just-hrm, I, I was just, ugh, I was, you know…"

" _Can't say I do, Doctor."_ She quips, using his own sentence from a while ago against him.

"I was jealous."

"Jealous?" she whispers, her traitor heart already starting to flutter in hope.

"Yeah, because we're friends, right? I missed having you around."

 _Oh._

"Because we're friends." She repeats slowly.

"Yeah." He answers while nodding his head wildly.

"Oh."

Her heart, which had been fluttering only a few seconds ago, feels as heavy as lead right now. And in that instant she knew that she was going to make the right decision.

"So, are we good?" he asks her hopefully.

She nods, " Yeah, we are. Bu-"

"Oh great!" he says, smiling brightly at her, " I was-"

"Doctor," she interrupts, " We are. But I should tell you that I will only be staying until the end of this project."

His smile drops and an incredulous look takes its place, " What?! Why?!"

"I just…I don't think I could stay here. It's better if I leave." She answers, her voice sounding a little choked.

"But you can't leave me!"

"I'll make sure to find you a good assistant before I leave, promise."

"But that's not why I don't want you to leave!"

She frowns, " Then why?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Just because, okay?" he answers petulantly.

"Very eloquent, Doctor. But that's not reason enough for me to stay."

"…So if my new assistant is not to my liking, you will stay?"

"He or she will not be that bad. I mean serio-"

"I will not accept another assistant."

"Now you're just being childish. Another assistant doesn't mean the end of the world you know." She says a little bit annoyed.

He turns a profound red color, looking exasperated and at a boiling point.

She chooses to continue, "I mean, I know a few that I could recco-"

"I don't want another assistant, I only want you!" he yells, throwing his hand up in the air.

"I'm telling you it won't be that ba-"

"You're not getting it nurse! I mean I want-want you." He snaps angrily.

It's quiet for a moment.

She stares at him.

"Bu….whaa?" her mind is basically short circuiting right now.

"I mean I lied okay! I was jealous, but not because I wanted my friend slash partner back or anything but because I wanted you romantically, for myself, okay?!" he yells and then he starts pacing infront of her.

So much for not blurting anything out.

She gapes at him, trying to think of something to say. But there's no need however because he himself seems to be on a roll.

"I mean, It was hard seeing you dressed up, going out to random places, and then The Toddler videocalls- do you know what he did?! He mocked me! Like a toddler!" Dr. Minyak changes his voice to a whiny tone, _" Nah Na, Nah Na, Nah Na. I had a date with your Nurse. We had Italian food and talked about ball pits and you weren't there,"_ He starts to wildly motion with his hands, "And then he sticks his tongue out at me. At me! Then he laughs and just kills the feed when I start asking him questions. And I started thinking: What if you were going to leave me for The Toddler. _The Toddler._ I mean how would you feel if someone left you for that man-baby?!Wait. don't answer that _."_

 _Like I can even talk right now._ She thinks, still gaping at him.

He huffs, " And then you tell me: 'ooh noo, it's not like that. I go out with multiple guys.' "He continues with a high pitched voice that she assumes is meant to sound like hers. She has half a mind to tell him that she does not sound like that nor has she ever said 'multiple guys'. He doesn't even give her room to speak though. He just keeps rambling as if a dam of frustration had just broken in his mind.

"And then one morning I wake up, and I want to see you and you're not there. All I found was a note saying that you went out. So I got mad with jealousy. Of course I did. I mean, yeah, that's no excuse for how I talked to you- I'm really sorry by the way- but the jealousy and anger were just brewing since that morning and, and augh…" he huffs again. Then he takes a breath and goes on with pouring out his frustrations.

"I mean, can you imagine what it feels like if the woman you are in love with suddenly starts going out, dressed to the nines, with who knows what kind of cool men that are younger and probably more handsome and whatnot? And probably saying their names as sensually as when she says mine."

"I do not!" she yells mortified. Then she realizes what he had said and almost dies right on the spot.

 _He loves me?_

"Oh yes, you do Nurse," he says lowly, " And all I could think about when you said that you had a suitor, was him seeing you dressed like that, with that voice, your smile and those legs." He grumbles. She feels her face heat up when he actually looks down at her legs which were exposed by the shorts she had decided to wear on this warm day. When he looks back up again, his gaze is smoldering.

 _Like last time._

"And all I could think was that only _I_ deserve to admire you that way. Only _I_ deserve to hear you say my name like that. Only I deserve those slight touches on my arm, on my hands. And I was not going to let another man whisk you away from me." He murmurs, voice low and hoarse. "And the only way I could do that was by stupidly making you think that he couldn't love you. I'm sorry. So sorry. I know I've said that already but I am. You are a great woman, Nurse. A really great woman. Meant for only the greatest of men. And now I've told you my feelings just in the hopes of making you stay. You probably don't even feel the same way and I've probably officially scared you away and embarrassed myself now." He laughs hollowly.

She stares at him, her heart skipping beats, fluttering, quivering.

He takes a step towards her, "Are you going to say anything?"

She gulps, "Why didn't you-why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me that you-"

He closes his eyes.

"I thought it wouldn't matter. "

"And it now you think it does?"

"I thought it would…actually I didn't think, I just blurted it out in a moment of panic."

She snorts.

"Plus, in the back of my head I thought it was obvious and you just chose not to acknowledge my feelings."

She snorts again, " No, it was definitely _not_ obvious."

He finally opened his eyes again, "I don't know how it wasn't. I stare at you more than half of the day. I watch you every time you walk around, every time you smile. I stare at your legs every time you're not looking."

"Maybe that's the problem. I'm not looking."

He chuckles, "Well, I just thought you weren't interested," he stares at her for a moment, " _Are_ you interested?"

She gives him a tiny smile, "What do you think? The only reason why I even started dating was because I thought _you_ weren't interested."

"Who couldn't be interested in you? And I don't only mean because your beautiful, Nurse. Which you are. Very. But like I've said, you're great. You're just-" he takes a breath then laughs, " you're just _it_ , you know. For me. You're _it_ for me. You're smart and funny and you just-ugh, you're just _amazing_. And temperamental because you need to be when you are with me, I know. And cute. Definitely cute. The way you scrunch up your face when I say something nonsensical and you're hot and sexy and when you bite your lip," he groans, a pained look on his face, when she accidently does just that, "Gosh woman, you've got no idea what that does to me. "

By the way he's breathing and by the full blown lust in his eyes, she's pretty sure she knows _exactly_ what the action does to him.

He takes a deep breath seemingly trying to calm himself before he speaks again. " So again I ask you: Who could not be interested in you?"

"Well, again, I thought _you_ for sure. You didn't even give me the time of day. And I used to stare at you a lot. You never even looked up at me in all the time that I have been staring at you."

"I only looked when I knew you couldn't see me staring. I was trying to be subtle."

"And yet you thought you were being obvious."

"I thought your women's intuition would tell you that someone was staring at your… uhm. You."

She raises an eyebrow, a playful smile on her face. "My what?"

He groans.

"My what, Doctor?" Has she always said his name like that?! It _is_ rather sensual.

"Your backside." he murmurs. She finds the blush that crawls up his neck towards his face totally endearing.

She giggles, "My, my Doctor. Didn't know that you were so…lewd," she says playfully, "Well actually I did. You should really try deleting your browser history and be a little more careful with where you hide your _magazines_."

She laughs when his face turns even redder.

"Well if you looked at those things, you would have noticed which type of woman I like. Or rather, which _woman_ I like. Would have saved us both a lot of heartache." He says after a moment. And there is that heated look again. "Well, there's still some heartbreak what with you having a suitor and all."

"There's no suitor." She blurts out.

"What?"

"There's no one. I-well I didn't lie…okay yes I did but it was all your fault." She says defiantly.

He looks at her for a long moment before slowly starting to advance towards her. His gaze is sharp and lustful. She can't take her eyes away from him. Suddenly he's so close to her, his warmth enveloping her again and that intense look in his eyes is making her knees feel weak. He puts a hand on the counter on either side of her, trapping her. He bends down a little but she still has to look up at him.

"Well that's good to hear, Nurse." He grumbles lowly. He's so close that she feels his voice reverberating through her chest.

"Uhuh." She mumbles. _Real articulate._

"So, we're both interested." He says, his breath fanning over her face.

"Uhuh."

He leans his forehead against hers, "We're both single."

"Definitely."

"So there's nothing standing between me and you actually having a romantic relationship."

She's about to mumble something again but he moves his lips closer to hers. She wonders for a moment if he isn't tired of hunching over just so he can be at her level. But then he brushes his lips against hers and the thought -and every other one for that matter- flies out of her head. Her eyes move to his lips, which are pulled up in a lazy grin and then back to his eyes.

"Is there something that you want, Nurse?" he asks hoarsely. His lips brush against hers when he speaks and she almost groans.

She can only nod. Her knees feel like they are about to finally give out.

"What?" he murmurs, voice low.

"Please kiss mhrm-" she can't even finish the sentence before he finally kisses her. She swears that she feels a jolt of electricity running from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. She's standing on her toes, just so he wouldn't have to bend over that much. He, seemingly having the same thought as her, picks her up and sits her on the counter, not stopping with kissing her for even a moment. He comes closer, standing between her legs. His hand caresses one of her legs from her ankle to her thigh before hooking it around his hips.

She almost laughs. He really does love her legs.

He deepens the kiss a little, nibbling on her lip, exploring her mouth before finally pulling away for some much needed oxygen. They're both breathing rapidly. He smiles at her, moving in to give her a tiny peck on the lips.

She smiles back at him. "What now?" she asks.

He laughs, "Well first, you can unsubscribe from that website," he says with a smile on his face, "and then we can go to my room and I can show you just how _good_ I can be." His voice drops to a dangerously low and sexy timbre at that last part.

She giggles, then moves in for another kiss, which she deepens after a moment before pulling away again. She bites her lip, " I love you. "

His breathing is labored again and his gaze heated. "Or I can show you that right now. Forget about the site…If that's okay, of course." He says, looking at her imploringly, "because I can wai-"

She kisses him again, "Come on."

She giggles again as he picks her up, sets her down, before taking her hand in his and he basically drags her towards his room.

And in the morning, when she comes into the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of them, she sees the mug of tea on the counter, still full.

She pours it out in the sink with a smile.

The dating site did work after all. Just not in the way in which she or the developers thought it would.

She really didn't mind. Especially when a pair of arms envelop her from behind and the person to whom said arms belong, kisses her neck.

"Morning, Lyss." He murmurs.

She grins. "Good morning, Arthur."

No, she definitely did not mind.

And what happened to villainsdatingvillains?

Nothing really, it's still thriving.

It's just that a few villains got really frustrated when one particular profile suddenly disappeared basically overnight.

And yes, the Toddler did throw a tanthrum because of that.

 _The End._

* * *

 _A/N: And that is the end of villainsdatingvillains! Thank you for reading, for all the reviews, likes and follows! Thank you for all the support and positivity, because, well, I had not been expecting that. And maybe, until next time!_


End file.
